zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. From the months of May-September, promotions for Administration will be disabled for all those who have not been active for at least two months prior to this start date. People who have been actively editing for two months prior to this start date will be excused from this rule and will be eligible for promotion. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Zeldapedia for at least 2 months, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month at the time the voting begins. #Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion BassJapas (administrator) :BassJapas (talk · · ) Well, I've come around to the time where I'm requesting administrator rights again. After the past two requests, which were bunked, I feel I've grown a lot in the time that I've been editing. It's been a year, since I joined the wiki, and since my block for overreacting ended. I know I have been somewhat inactive lately, but I always check Zeldapedia, and I always have my tab for the Recent Changes open so that I can check to see if there has been any vandalism, and if there has, I rollback it. As with my previous requests, I'll list my good and bad points, and I'll let my contributions speak for themselves. My good points * I've really calmed my head, if there is something that upsets me, I just continue to edit or just continue to hold a civil conversation with that user. * I've helped out new users learn the ropes. * I've matured a lot since I first joined, and since I first requested admin. * I'm on pretty much all the time, I'm on when I have computer time on school, and I'm on the whole time I'm at home (as I said, I may not edit, but I always have the tab open). I also check up on all the wikis I edit at when I wake up in the morning. The only time I'm really off of the wiki, is during school when I don't have computer time. * Although I have had altercations in the past couple of months, I've held my cool pretty well. * Although I have my friends on the wiki, I am unbiased towards them, if they do something wrong, I would block them for what they did. * I take initiative. As you've seen with my illegal professional forum bumping, and the Actually fully finishing things forum, I am a bit impatient, but I don't let that majorly affect something. The only time I really let that impatience come through is when something is sitting there for months without being finished, which is why I created that forum. My bad points * I'm not on all that much. * I do still throw IRC hissy-fits when I'm upset. I don't randomly ban people for any old reason, and I don't blow up and ban myself. * I can still have my immature moments, like shown here, but everyone knows that I'm joking at those moments. * I still have a little bit of growing up to do, not a lot, but I still have some. Eight blocks have been under my word. Three of those blocks were made after I had to contact a current admin. Five of those blocks were made by VSTF when there were no admins. Since this happens a bit, I'd be able to catch the vandalism, block the user, delete the pages that need deleting, and delete the user page and talk page. I know how to properly move pages to avoid the redirect (if one isn't going to be made, of course), I know how to properly move images, and the proper boxes that need to be ticked for a block. The only problem I see that I've come across on other wikis, is that I occasionally have trouble figuring out the length of a block, but I figure if I just follow what the block logs have said for similar issues, and just follow suit, I believe it won't be much of a problem. I'm also quite knowledgeable in MediaWiki pages, as you've seen with my Monobook theme. If I were an admin, adding the coding to the MediaWiki:Monobook.css page would be much easier. And fixing the mistakes would be much easier, but of course, there shouldn't have been mistakes, but there are mistakes in everything. I'd also like to mention, that when I go inactive, or what I classify as inactive, I am still editing on wikia, so any message to my talk page anywhere notifies me, and I'm able to get to it even if I'm not what I call active on the wiki. Along with that, when I do actually go inactive for a period of time, I make sure it is noted on my userpage so that users will know that I'm not able to answer any messages I leave them. That being said, I'd like you to consider this as well. I hope you consider my request, and that you've noticed a change in me as well, and if you feel the need to oppose, please do so, but I hope you take these two weeks that the request is open to watch me and how I behave, and that you'll consider your vote again. Thank you. --BassJapas (talk) : : You've grown a lot as a contributor (and person, naturally), and I think you've made enough of an effort to dispel your, how shall we say, "chequered past". Admin team could use an initiative-taking person such as yourself. So the question you should ask yourself is "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do you? --AuronKaizer ' 16:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Apart from perhaps installing a spellchecker (:P) Jazzi is knowledgeable and fair. On the subject of blocks - following previous blocks is fine, it's normally an arbitrary length anyway (2 weeks is probably plenty for an IP, for example, as they're not likely to be back). 'RandomTime 17:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : : I really don't want any hard feelings between us to begin with, but I've got to be unbiased and show my opinion here anyway. I know this probably sounds stupid and vague but something tells me you're just not quite ready yet. You're a really really great editor but I think personally that before getting these rights you need to be sure you're completely emotionally stable, and to be honest I'm not quite sure you are just yet. Your negative points are very very minor but they do appear occasionally. As mentioned before you're a great editor and I think that eventually you'll get this but in my opinion it's still a little too soon. -'Minish Link' 19:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :: : There wouldn't be any hard feelings, because I know if you need to oppose, you have a good reason for that oppose. And although I have had a rougher time lately, I understand why you'd think I'm not as emotionally stable, and I know you want to make sure that I have a good head for admin rights. And I've switched schools so I'm more emotionally stable than before, but I do have my moments, so I can understand completely. I also hope, that in these next two weeks, you'll see that I am more emotionally stable than I previously was, and that your vote might change into a neutral. I appreciate your vote for what it is. And I understand if you keep it at an oppose, because like we've said neutrals are the voting systems way of saying "I don't give a who". --BassJapas (talk) 21:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Add "takes initiative" to one of your strong points. Seriously, that whole forum-rebooting thing? Your idea. Actually doing something to help new users learn the ropes more easily? Your idea. And at least on the wiki, you've pretty much achieved the maturity you need to be trusted with admin rights, as far as I'm concerned. You admit you still have some more growing to do still, and while that's certainly true, being able to admit it is a strength in and of itself. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : : And the monobook skin. No idea how I forgot that. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : : While I agree that you have improved, I also agree with Minish. I'm not entirely confidant that you've stabilized emotionally and are ready for the community-based aspects of the job. I'd say to give it a while and prove that you can go without altercations for sustained periods of time. -'Isdrak ' 22:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :: : Well as I said in my comment on Minish's vote, I hope that you see in these two weeks that I have improved. And although the altercation happened, I did not do anything to intend for it to happen, and when I commented on it, I was not expecting anything like what happened to happen. And the two of us involved in the altercation are okay with each other now. But if you are referencing to the recent "altercation", which can hardly be called an altercation, since it was a choice I had to make as Sabrina, not as Jazzi/BassJapas, and the choice was made from the heart and if you'd like to hear my reasoning on that "altercation", (if this is indeed what you're talking about) you can hop onto the IRC and I can explain the whole thing to you. I'd also like to point out, that the altercation I did have, I remained cool the whole time, until I broke down later that night, but I'd also like to point out that nights are very bad for me, which is why I don't edit often late at night anymore, because I know what triggers me and makes me unable to control my emotions. And, if I'm able to mention, that if you are talking about the "altercation" I had this week, the only reason I was "emotionally unstable" if you can put it that way, is because I was letting go of someone who I had been close to for ten months, and if you had been in that position, I'm pretty sure you'd be upset. But as I said, I hope you consider this in these next two weeks, and maybe you'll change your vote to a neutral. --BassJapas (talk) 22:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: : You honestly think that I would base my vote upon whether or not you broke up with your boyfriend? The key thing here is the two weeks bit. -'Isdrak ' 22:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: : I knew you wouldn't base it upon that, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't think it was an altercation or that I was unstable over it. But yeah, I understand where you're coming at, but no, I didn't think you would base it on that, just wanted to make sure you didn't mean that minor altercation. --BassJapas (talk) 22:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Minish Link (bureaucrat) :Minish Link (talk · · ) The admin requests of others always remind me of these kinds of things and I'd forgotten that I wanted to try to run for this. As noted on Zeldapedia talk:Administrators, some don't think we need a sixth 'crat; however, since some of the current 'crats are inactive and I myself am an active administrator, I think myself a valid candidate for this. I'm an active administrator and though some days I don't edit I do check the site very frequently. As for adminly stuff, I think I've proven my trustworthiness and capability of being unbiased when I blocked my own girlfriend (at the time). Anywho, just thought I'd give this a go since we're low on active 'crats and I'd like the position. EDIT: Additionally, see Jazzi's point below; other crats have different timezones and I'm on quite often. Thanks for your time! : : Capitalized the "B" in bureaucrat. Unrelatedly, I don't see the need for another bureaucrat, considering the insurmountable workload they have these days (read: none). Also, too soon. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: : I '''knew some people would say that! : : I have no opinion about this. It would neither harm nor benefit the wiki. -'Isdrak ' 00:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I would oppose, but there's no point to oppose because opposes are pointless in cases like this. But there's no point to grant 'Crat rights either. Basically, a wiki only needs one 'Crat, and that's to grant admin. There's no additional buttons to 'Crat rights. Pretty much, Zeldapedia only needs two 'Crats at the most, two is stretching it, but we do have that whole timezone issue. --BassJapas (talk) : : I'm going to quote some of my Skype logs with Minish for this vote, I have full permission to do so, these logs are not altered in anyway, except for one line because it contains some profanity. :::PM Sabrina: Like, now that i know what all these rgihts do :::PM Sabrina: I really have no clue why we had six crats :::PM Sabrina: actually, coming to think about it, a third one really would be beneficial :::PM Sabrina: because there's the timezone issue :::PM Minish Kaizer: You think so? :::PM Sabrina: And then the issue of TM having weird edit frames :I know I said in my vote, that another 'crat is not needed, because 'crat rights do nothing but promoting users to admin, but if you think about it, another 'crat would be beneficial to the wiki. Since we have AK's timezone and him being, well, in a timezone that is drastically different from most user's. And TM's weird edit frames, because although TM, Minish and I are all in the same timezone, TM has very weird edit frames. So basically, another 'crat would be benficial because he's on pretty much everyday, and he knows his stuff. He just needs to make sure he remembers to delete the user and talk pages. --BassJapas (talk) 16:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I really don't see why we would need another bureaucrat. The only difference between them and admins is managing user rights, which is a necessary power only on very rare occasions. If anything, we could probably do just fine with only one. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: : Did you read the Skype logs posted above? I don't mean to push the votes in a certain direction but there is a point to this seeing as different 'crats on on at different timezones and that stuff. -'Minish Link' 21:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: : Does it matter? Promotions occur rarely and it isn't urgent that they happen immediately. -'Isdrak ' 21:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Requests for demotion